defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Joe Sicorro
'Details:' *'Name: '''Joe Sicorro *'Height: 5'10" *'Weight: '''185 lbs *'Body Type: 'Slim and agile. *'Complexion: 'White. *'Hair: 'Black, straight and medium long. *'Eyes: '''Blue. Appearance: Joe is easily recognized by a few particular traits, such as his black, straight hair that reaches his neck. Using water, he manages too always keeps his hair groomed backwards out of his skinny face, which is a typical trait for Joe. His smug face is usually armed with a smirk which is never far away, and the glimt of arrogance in his eyes is quite easily spotted. ''"What are you lookin' at, black man..? You want a piece of me..? Come get it! ''- Joe challenging Mehmed Costello too a fight. Joe's body type, however, isn't very impressive at all. He is a small guy, standing at about 5'10" and with a weight far beneath twohoundred pounds. Compared with his smug face, he lacks muscle and fat pretty much anywhere which makes it difficult for Joe too succseed in fights as grown men tend to be able to trow him around without problems. Personality: ''"Hey, guard.. Yeah, you.. ..Nice rack." ''- Joe. Joe has a very wide personality, and it usually depends on the person he's communicating with. First of all, he's a loudmouth. If he doesn't know you, he'll harass you. Simple as that. He tends who favour girls, especially those who reject him. Verbally abusing everyone, often with a sexual undertone when it comes to girls, even guards and those far physically stronger than him has caused him too get into a lot of fights, which he tends to lose due to his small size. ''"Evenin', I'm Joe, and I am a very sensitive, gentle and emotional being." - ''Joe in an attempt to date Samantha. Armed with perfurme and a buque of flowers, Joe often tries to fool girls into thinking that he actually cares about romance.. He seems to think that it's worth sharing a bottle of wine, and even listen to a girl if he thinks it'll score him a night with her. Even if he comes off as a very senseless guy at times, signs may show that he might actually have feelings for that one girl. However, only time will tell. However, towards friends and superiors, he tends to avoid his childish behaviour. Suprisingly, he is a very loyal guy, possibly due too his past as an associate with criminal families and syndicates. He is also able to change his behaviour from childish too cold and murderous within seconds, and his mind tends to have a slight, sadistic tendency. As he is able too torture and murder without moral, he is obviously a guy who is mentally strong while in charge, and mentally weak in the opposite situasion. He is seen crying on several occasions during light torture, and pain is one of his secretly worst fears. Background: Family and friends: '''Father: Frank "Frankie" Sicorro, Former soldier of Fitzkulg Crime Family, - Deceased. Mother: Arquetta Sicorro, - Alive. Uncle: William "Barry" Barrigan, Loanshark and associate of The Forlorn Cartel, - Deceased. Brother: Jimmy Sicorro, - Alive. 'Relationships:' '''Hurley: '''After joining up with The Forlorn Cartel, the first human Joe met was Hurley. They spent a good amount of time togheter, whether it was on a job, in jail or just plain drinking somewhere.. After a while, Joe saw Hurley as the closest thing too a brother that he would ever have, as he never met Jimmy himself. Hurley did not just pull Joe out of a ton of trouble, he also got Joe's back when things got rough. '''Edney Reinholt: '''Edney Reinholt, or "Ed" as Joe called her, is Joe's only real crush. With a crazy, yet cute personality, he fell in love with her from the very beginning. However, he kept it as a secret too avoid ruining his image. He often tries to impress her, but also shows a tendency too worry about her during her crazy moments due too her immense curiosity. '''Delintith Vermondill: '''An associate that Joe seems too count as a friend, especially after they spend a week in jail, sharing life stories as they await their trial. Death: After a failed assasiniation attempt at major Samuel Vancerdal, head of the Stormwind Regiment, Joe was imprisoned and condemned too death by the major himself. However, he was saved by someone, possibly Valten Grimaldus, as a magistrate was contacted so Joe could recieve a trial before the execution. The magistrate trialed Joe, and sentenced him too serve two months as a soldier in the front lines, in the harsh lands of the Barrens. The magistrate left the Regiment with the job too transport Joe all the way too Booty Bay, where a ship would take him all the way over the great sea. However, the Major was clearly not very happy with the result, and ordered a single medic too come along on the trip. No guards, no witnesses.. Eventually they reached Stranglethorn where the medic were told too fetch more supplies, leaving Joe alone with the Major. He then told Joe how he didn't believe in the justice system, and proceeded too trow Joe into a bush, and repeatedly smash his head in with his own hammer untill there was nothing left but a pile of skin, bone and blood. Joe's body was left too burn in the dirt, causing his fate too remain unknown. ''"Fuck you, Joe. You tried to kill me" ''- A very disturbed, Samuel Vancerdal, seconds before Joe's death.